letternationsfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Major source: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/354280082/ Before letternations and First Phase (8/20 - 9/16/2019) On August 20, 2019, miniepicness created the account inckij, which he says was thought up while looking at a GC profile. Inckij then made "credit the pigs" projects to credit GC in code. The following day, GC123456 got on board, and a remix chain was made, which included a project called "e". This would cause the Red and Yellow E, the first letternation, to be created on September 9, 2019. Four days later, the Republic of E was founded by miniepicness to try to conquer this republic and own the letter E. It was successful, but not before the Republic of F was founded by GC123456. The republic of g was founded soon afterwards by the same user, but it wouldn't be another few hours before the Republic of F actually surrendered to miniepicness. Now miniepicness has made the first letterempire, owning both E and F. This time, g held tight. The same day, September 13, 2019, the republic of z was founded by GC123456789 to invade g. Inactive Period (9/16 - 10/18/2019) During this period, little activity happened. The republic of 1, the first letternation to be founded out of a non-letter, was created by 08draven and immediately went after g. Early Second Phase (10/18 - 11/21/2019) The Republic of H is created by great24 after he finds out about letternations via a reference in Frictionless (remix chain) to the republic of g. The republics of g, h, and z get into a war immediately. On October 30, 2019, the Republic of T was founded by Smori3000 and immediately went after h. They allied soon after, realizing that they would make a great digraph (th). Hyperactive Period (11/11 - 21/2019) On November 11, 2019, the Republic of B was made by Blobekman100 and immediately went after z, causing it to be invaded by h. The day after, the Republic of Q was made by cooltytus202, and the RePublic of L was made by thugadugary in an attempt to own p and r, which were unclaimable since the beginning of that month. (Side-note: thugadugary would eventually rename his letternation to L of Republic.) On November 15, 2019, the Republic of Psi (Ψ) was created by 08draven. (Yes, he owned two letternations at that time.) One day later, it went after z. The Republic of Ψ eventually earned g's alliance. This alliance would last until December 23. Also, it seems like the republic of 1 surrendered to the Republic of H that day, creating the Hydrogen Empire, the second letterempire in letternations history. On November 20, 2019, Nation X was created by Joinednow23 and immediately went after z. At this point, the republic of z was disliked by most of the letternations, except L, as it warred Nation X right afterwards. Late Second Phase (11/27 - 12/23/2019) Second Hyperactive Period (11/27 - 12/1/2019) On November 27, 2019, the Republic of Sierra (s) was made by anova01, and the Hydrogen Empire went through "notoriation" with the Republic of Psi. The republic of z lost its long-time advocate, but it already had many allies. As December approached, the Anti-z Movement was at its peak, and z clearly had enough. z exited letternations on November 28 but quickly returned as the urge for retaliation prevented z from taking its break. On December 1, the Republic of W was created by torinpotato. Third Phase (12/23 - 30/2019) The Anti-g Movement (12/23 - 30/2019) The Anti-z Movement crashed to near-end on December 23, when the republic of g went through "notoriation" with the Empire of Pi (The Republic of Q merged with the Republic of Psi) after insulting z as part of g's rivalry, and when g's rivalry with the Hydrogen Empire became legitimate. Also on that day, the Republic of W invaded g and the Empire of Pi started its campaign against g. The Letternations Wiki was founded by anova01, but it wasn't until December 23 that it was recognized and substantially constructed. The republic of g had changed since then in an attempt to get rid of some of its many enemies, but it seemed to not done well at achieving this goal. The Anti-g Movement kept going. When the republic of g went into hibernation on December 26, 2019, the invasion efforts seemed to increase, until the letternations realized they couldn't invade a hibernating letternation. The republic of g started gaining allies again, and the Anti-g Movement was short-lived. The Outside Supporters (12/25 - 29/2019) noogai34 was the first and probably biggest outside supporter, probably joining earlier in December or even in November 2019. He defended the Terbium Empire as a unicodenation, and eventually merged with the Republic of Y. He made a meme on another platform that gained more than 300 views. hikidy123 was the second outside supporter. He has not joined any letternation yet, but has supported the republic of g. More information in the republic of g article. Fourth Phase (12/30/2019 - 1/11/2020) The Renaissance (12/30/2019 - 1/4/2020) Starting from December 30, 2019, a great number of new letternations started forming. First, the Republic of O was founded by acduckii_rises. Then the Republic of C was founded by WindyBee613. December 31 was the peak of the Mass Registration Period. 3 letters got claimed that day (as of 5:17 PM ET): j, u, and m. The republic of g ended its hibernation on December 31 because of the Renaissance. Since then, the Empire of Pi and the republic of g went back to fighting. On January 4, 2020, the last letter (v) was claimed. However, it was claimed by MAPOER, who already owned parts of other nations, and could only get 79.67% of the letter. The rest went to the Empire of Pi, which became the Union-Genghis of Pi. This would begin Mapclose, on January 5, 2020. Fifth Phase (1/11/2020 - 1/15/2020) This phase shall be called "The Guidelines' Comeback" but for organization sake, the heading is named Fifth Phase. This phase is associated with the short life of the Anti-J Movement (or J = Bad Movement) and the Scratch Team's involvement with letternations. Scratch Team Strikes (1/11 - 12/2020) On these dates, the Scratch Team finally gets involved when it started taking down a variety of projects/comments throughout letternations and expanded into the users of the letternations. Many letternations associated this with the J-Republic's unusually aggressive behavior, which caused the rise of the J = Bad Movement. J Reformation (1/15/2020) The aggressive Anti-J Movement caused the Republic of J to reform in this project. It gave up 60% of its power to the L of Republic. Mapclose (1/5/2020 - present) At 12:07 AM EST on January 4, 2020, the mapclose starting locations project was shared. miniepicness said that this did not mark the beginning of Mapclose, though. At 2 PM EST on January 5, 2020, Mapclose officially began. (evidence to the right) As of January 18, 2020, at 11:44 AM EST, it has 102 remixes. You can see a summary of Mapclose at the Mapclose History page. (If the full history isn't summarized there, please add it) Phase of Inflation (1/15/2020 - present) All of a sudden, VIP empire (Pi) annexed X due to X inactivity. Later, D, V, some of g, some of T, and some of B were also annexed by VIP. VIP un-enemied g, declaring the end of the anti-g movement. VIP then decided to fight I, which caused g to enemy VIP. However, VIP soon after re-neutralized g.